James Potter & The Rise of The Dark Lord
by amandil
Summary: This is MY FIRST FIC! PLease, please read and reviw, please! Its About James' 5-7 year at Hogwarts and how he gets Lily to like her! PLease PLease READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!
1. Dream Boy

Chapter One:  
  
"Black! Potter! Irving!" Came the shrill voice of Professor Holdsworth. "Wait behind all three of you! Class dismissed." Somewhere in the castle of Hogwarts a loud bell rang as the fifth year made their way to lunch. "Black! How many times have I told you to let Potter and Irving get on with their work?"  
  
"But Professor, it was James," replied a boy with brown eyes and dark hair that reached down to his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't 'but professor' me! Detention! You too Potter! You didn't have to rise to it, go to lunch." The two boys exited and Professor Holdsworth rounded on the one standing in front of him. "Now, Irving. Your marks in charms haven't always been the pride of our school, but lately they are getting worse and I will have to drop you from my classes if you do not improve. You will be given detention to redo your last homework assignment and please, for your own sake, lose the company of Black and Potter. Nothing but trouble they are. Very well you may leave."  
  
The boy named Irving walked past the glass cabinet and saw a skinny boy with hazel eyes and black hair grinning back as he wrenched the door open.  
  
"About time!" Said a voice out of the shadow. "So what did he say to you?" It was a boy with untidy black hair, brown eyes and he was also somewhat skinny. "Daniel? Daniel, you awake?"  
  
"What? Oh yea. He says you two are bad for my concentration" replied Daniel with a smirk.  
  
"Detention as well?" Asked Sirius from behind James.  
  
"Yea," said Daniel. "Apparently I'm dismal at charms, personally I'd say I was better than Evans."  
  
"Yea you are," said James smiling, "better than her when it comes to being crap at charms." He and Sirius laughed as the boys made their way to the great hall to satisfy their hunger. They sat down next to a boy called Remus Lupin who was very pale and skinny. Sirius sat down next to a girl and began to 'talk' with her rather flirtatiously. Typical thought James. Almost every girl in Hogwarts thought that Sirius Black was drop-dead gorgeous. Linda Smith, a fifth year girl, had even went as far as saying that he was the best looking male she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Then there was Remus, the quiet and wise one. He was good at most subjects, in particular defense against the dark arts. Daniel was the athletic, good at dueling sort of boy. A bit quiet at times, a good laugh. He, Sirius and James were on the Gryffindor quidditch team. James was a chaser, Daniel the seeker and Sirius the beater. Daniel's parents were dead as were all other member's of his family, in their second year the foster family Daniel was living with was also brutally murdered. Murdered by a wizard called Lord Voldemort.  
  
One of James' friends who was missing from lunch was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was very slow in all their subjects and had dragged James, Sirius and Daniel back while they were becoming Animagi. He had watery boy eyes and was a little on the tubby side.  
  
Himself James didn't need to think because Lily Evans, a girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes, was describing James in what he thought was a cruel manner.  
  
"Oh don't get me started on Potter." James heard her saying to her friends down the table and began to rumple up his hair. "I mean Black is bearable but Potter! What a big head. He doesn't even study and he's still good at every subject. Can't stop showing off can he?"  
  
"I think he's kinda cute," said one of Lily's friends with curly brown hair. Her name was Gabrielle Downshill.  
  
"Cute!" shrieked Lily. "Did he get you with a curse Gab? Oh and that too! He can't help himself has to curse everyone in sight.  
  
"So you think I'm cute, Evans?" James had made his way down the table accompanied Daniel (Sirius was now making plans with the girl for next weekend).  
  
"Yea you're as cute as the giant squid, Potter!" Said Lily coldly.  
  
"Bad luck Prongs" Said Daniel in an amused tone. "You don't hate me now do you Evans?"  
  
"Who said she hated me?" James said slightly annoyed.  
  
"I did!" Lily replied. "And no I don't hate you Daniel."  
  
"You don't?" asked Daniel. "Well in that case, Lily, you wouldn't mind giving me a few lessons at charms do you?"  
  
"I dreamt this would be coming" Lily whispered to her friend, Gabrielle.  
  
"Oh so you dream about me as well?" said Daniel holding back a laugh. "Well Evans, tell you what, you promise to tutor me in charms and I'll go out with you, see you Friday for the first lesson! C'mon Prongs!" James followed him and they stationed themselves around Remus and Sirius. Down the table Lily was utterly confused at what had just happened. James on the other hand was feeling very annoyed.  
  
"I told you Evans is mine Gold-fur!" he said to Daniel.  
  
"Just a joke Prongs, I wouldn't go out with her anyway" replied Daniel before turning to talk to Remus. The rest of the day was bad. James had got another detention for painting Severus Snape's cauldron red and gold. He went up to the common room and spent the evening annoying Lily so she raged at him and went to bed. This had put on a very entertaining show for the rest of the Gryffindor especially Daniel, Remus, Peter and Sirius who were all in stitches after Lily had stuck a sign on James' back saying BIGHEADED POTTER. After an hour Sirius got up yawning and went to the boys dorms. James, Remus, Daniel and Peter the remaining marauders followed him up the stairs and to bed. 


	2. The Date

I know da last chapter was a bit short but hopefully this one is longer and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
(Most characters in this story are copyright of J K Rowling and Warner Brothers)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
James peered through the curtains of his four-poster and was blinded by the last of the September sunshine. He put on his glasses and quickly got dressed. He noticed all other beds were empty so cursing his friends James ran down to the great hall and noticed it all but empty. Sirius was sitting near the top of Gryffindor table talking to a girl. 'Doesn't he ever give it a rest' James thought happily.  
  
He sat down on Sirius' left and began to wolf down some sandwiches, when satisfied, he ushered Sirius out of the hall and the boys ran to the transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Potter, Black, you are late! Five points from Gryffindor, sit down." Yelled Professor McGonnagol. James sat down next to Sirius and began to listen. "Now that Black and Potter have graced us with their presence, we can continue with the vanishing spell. Please copy down the notes from the board, you know the spell begin when ready."  
  
Sirius turned to work with James but Professor McGonnagol saw him and quickly said. "Black you work with Miss Downshill and Potter, you can work with Miss Evans." Lily groaned and very reluctantly gave her seat to Sirius and moved over to sit next to James.  
  
"Evans," said James.  
  
"Potter" Replied Lily and she bent over her parchment and determinedly looked anywhere but at James until she had finished copying.  
  
"About time," said James messing up his hair. "You able to do this spell then Evans? I think it's quite easy."  
  
"You want some deflating draft Potter? Your head's swelling" said Lily coolly. James smiled and bellowed the incantation; the clock he was supposed to be vanishing disappeared into thin air. James looked around the room impressively. Remus sighed, Peter cheered and Sirius grinned at James.  
  
"Oh please, anyone could vanish that," said Lily coldly.  
  
"Well done Potter," came Professor McGonnagol's voice proudly. "Excellent! Twenty points for Gryffindor. Well lets see you try then, Miss Evans, if it's that easy" James smirked at Lily. Sirius and Daniel turned to watch, both smiling.  
  
"Err.well," said Lily. "OK Ecvanso!" The vase she was trying to vanish grew a bit faint but was still there. Lily's face went as red as her hair. James, Sirius and Peter all coughed loudly and Professor McGonnagol was not amused. "Settle down," she said before heading off to check Remus and his partner Irene Wallace.  
  
"Bighead," Lily muttered under her breath and spent the rest of the lesson in silence. When the bell rang James hurried out of the classroom to write down something for his care of magical creatures homework. Then he hurried out of the castle to meet up with Daniel, Remus, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"When did you do your homework?" James asked Sirius who was very absorbed in conversation with the girl he was with at breakfast.  
  
"Didn't," said Sirius. "Just watch Prongs".  
  
Professor Kettleburn walked out of the forest and Sirius limped forward to her.  
  
"Professor!" he said in a false worried voice. "Oh Professor my dear old pet owl is so grievously ill. I tried in all ways to finish your assignment but I don't wish to leave him Professor. Professor McGonnagol has already given me detention when do you wish me to do yours?"  
  
"Well.erm Sirius, dear," she said in a comforting voice. "You were looking after your owl weren't you?" Sirius nodded. "Well then, you were caring for a magical creature. I think that counts as homework."  
  
"Really?" Said Sirius surprised at how well this was working out. "Thanks professor, you're the best!" He winked at her, making her blush, then sat down on the ground next to James.  
  
"How did you pull that one off?" He asked shocked that he had to do his homework. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and went over to entertain a group of girls.  
  
For that lesson Professor Kettleburn had told showed them hippogriffs and they all spent the lesson drawing them. Sirius, however, was passing notes to the girls, which they would read and begin to giggle.  
  
Lunch was quite uneventful apart from Snape walking into the great hall, his robes Red and Gold, made everyone at the Gryffindor table roar with laughter.  
  
"I'll get you, Potter," he had said acidly before sitting down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"My fault," said Daniel who was positively crying with laughter. "I thought I needed to top the cauldron incident yesterday, so I done that."  
  
James looked into his empty Plate and quickly messed the up his hair before he vanished all of Lily's meal because 'he thought' there was a fly in it. Lily had thrown all the abuse she could muster, at him, then disappeared through the doors out of the great hall. "Feisty, that one isn't she?" Said James to Remus, Sirius, Daniel and Peter as they headed up to the Divination tower.  
  
"You know, why taunt her if you like her, Prongs?" Remus said, he was very off colour.  
  
"Well, I got a bit bored and besides she needs to learn that spell anyways," said James. Then he spoke in a very quiet voice. "Sunday's full moon, so what do you guys reckon? Feeling up to it?"  
  
"Defiantly, I so want to change to a drag-," said Peter rather loudly.  
  
"Quiet you fool," hissed Daniel.  
  
"Yea I'm in!" said Sirius. "Need something to look forward to if my date with that Gabrielle flops." The bell rang.  
  
"You know Padfoot," said Daniel in mock thoughtfulness, as he climbed into the Divination Classroom. "You are one shallow git."  
  
"Correction! One shallow git with a date!" Said Sirius happily.  
  
"Welcome Class" said Professor Kerrigan. "You have all made remarkable progress on your tealeaves-" Sirius snorted, "-I have decided it is time to move onto Crystal gazing. This is an art in which most of you shall never see anything but your reflections but a lot of patience is required-" James whispered something to Sirius and they both snorted, "-but obviously, for some of you that is a very limited thing. BLACK! POTTER! Ten points from Gryffindor." And they spent that lesson looking into crystal balls. Well some of the students did. James kept glancing at Lily and changing the colour of her hair every five minutes. Sirius was flirting with a group of girls who kept giggling. Daniel and Remus kept taking it in turns to throw ink pellets into James' hair, but he didn't notice.  
  
They left that day to get dinner and then James, Sirius and Daniel made their way over to the charms classroom to do their detention. Daniel was given his homework essay to re-write. James and Sirius kept throwing paper airplanes at Filch who was supervising them.  
  
"Honestly that one has rat droppings for brains!" He kept thinking it was Peeves!" said Sirius gleefully as they made their way up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Night," said James as he pulled the curtains around him and instantly fell asleep.  
  
James awoke with a start next day to realize he was late once again he decided to skip breakfast and ran to the Charms classroom. He rushed his apology to Professor Holdsworth and made his way towards Daniel when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Potter. I think you should work with Evans. Go on! Gabrielle will you please go work with Irving?" said Professor Holdsworth.  
  
"Hi Lily," said James in what he hoped was a mature voice while he messed up his hair.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" hissed Lily venomously. "Lets see you show off now!"  
  
"Nice to see you too," said James loudly.  
  
"OK class. Today we shall be starting on silencing charms," said Professor Holdsworth. "The incantation is; SILENCO! Begin once you have copied what's on the board."  
  
After ten minutes of copying Lily turned to the bull-frog in front of her and yelled:  
  
'Silenco!" The frog shut up in mid-croak.  
  
"Excellent Miss Evans! Ten points for Gryffindor!" bellowed Professor Holdsworth. James rolled up his sleeves and stood back:  
  
"Silenco!" he yelped. The raven grew quite as well. But, as Lily pointed out the raven wasn't entirely quiet and that all anyone had to do was a simple listening charm and they'd be able to hear it. James didn't speak for the rest of the lesson but concentrated very hard on not cursing Lily. The rest of the day wasn't that bad, but it could have been much worse.  
  
In potions James, who was highly bored, threw a wet parchment at Daniel, he ducked and the parchment missed the Potions Master by inches and hit Severus Snape, square in the face. Before anyone could do anything Lily vanished the parchment into thin air and with no solid evidence Snape glared at her and sat back down.  
  
"Thanks, Evans!" said James catching up with her before dinner. "You saved my neck!"  
  
"Did I?" said Lily coldly. "Remind me not to do that again. Anyway I don't it for Daniel! He'll fall even further behind in charms unless he practices. And how's he supposed to do that when he's in detention?"  
  
"So," said a familiar voice from behind Lily, making her jump. "Are we on for the charms lessons on Friday then, Lily?"  
  
"Well. I never said th- but. Oh OK!" she finished with a definite hint of annoyance in her voice. "Only because I don't want the class' average marks to go down."  
  
"Sure," said Daniel. "That and you dream about me."  
  
***  
  
After dinner on Friday night Daniel and Remus hurried up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I told her I'd meet her there ten minutes ago," Daniel explained to Remus as they ran to Gryffindor tower at about five on Friday.  
  
"Fire Crab," said Remus and the portrait swung forwards. Daniel ran up the steps and grabbed his charms book and then bolted down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Lily!" he said brightly walking up to her.  
  
"You're late!" She said sharply  
  
"You shouldn't keep your date waiting like that Daniel!" said Gabrielle forcing to keep down a laugh."  
  
"Yea have fun with dream boy, Lily," said Erica Smith, a very pretty girl with shining black hair and black eyes, a friend of Lily and Gabrielle.  
  
"Am I your dream boy as well," said Daniel. Erica went red. Sirius, who had been previously 'conversing' with her, let out a laugh like a bark. And Daniel smiled.  
  
"Coming?" he said to Lily holding out a hand. Lily took it; shooting venomous looks at her friends and Sirius and walked out of the portrait hole with Daniel. They were halfway to the library when Daniel realized what he was doing, went red, and immediately let go of her hand. Lily also blushed.  
  
"Here we are," Daniel said, in what he had hoped was a bright voice, as they entered the library. They sat down the table, which was furthest away from Madam Pince, the librarian.  
  
"Erm. Daniel," Lily began. "About what just happened, it was just a joke, right?"  
  
"What," said Daniel. "Oh yea, totally, a joke!" And then they began. Lily was actually a better teacher than Daniel had first thought. They worked on the summoning charm, at which Daniel had improved drastically, by the end of the evening. She seemed to notice this improvement and was very encouraging. They finally left at ten when Madam Pince had shoed them out the library. Then they walked back up to Gryffindor tower and just as Lily was telling Daniel how big an improvement he had made they heard voices from inside.  
  
"They're late aren't they? The love birds"  
  
"Oh hold me Daniel, hold me"  
  
Lily got very angry.  
  
"Wait!" said Daniel pulling her back. "Lets give them what they want, shall we? Just play along!"  
  
He put his around Lily's shoulder and felt Lily's arm go around his waist. They walked in together.  
  
"That was brilliant, Lil," said Daniel in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear. "See you tomorrow, my fair lady" And he kissed her on the cheek ('I could get used to this' he thought) and winked at her than went to the stairs. While he was traveling to the stairs he saw their shocked faces and grinned. Then he went up the staris and climbed into his bed, mind still on the kiss. He heard the door shut behind him and saw James, Remus, Sirius and Peter walk in.  
  
"Evans!! Nice catch! She just doesn't fall for the old charm like most of the girls here." Said Sirius grinning.  
  
"I told you to leave her ALONE!!" Said James in mock anger. "How did you convince her you aren't bigheaded?"  
  
Peter just laughed and went to sit on his bed. Remus walked over and sat down on Daniel's bed.  
  
"So was that just a joke or was it real," he said quietly while smirking.  
  
"What did it look like to you," said Daniel grinning and feeling himself going red, he covered his face under his Blanket.  
  
"Night," James said but no one else said anything. Shortly afterwards he fell asleep  
  
That's the end of this chapter please please review 


End file.
